


［拔杯］勾引

by JoannaSu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 上乘, 口交, 延迟高潮, 惩罚, 潮吹, 玩具, 致力灵肉融合, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaSu/pseuds/JoannaSu
Summary: 拔杯warnings: 鞭打 口交 延迟高潮 玩具 惩罚 上乘 潮吹 致力灵肉融合 （私设湿答答的Will）-Hannibal不会用钻石或星尘来形容Will宝蓝色的眼睛，那太过奢华肤浅，与他孤单破碎的灵魂互不相干。那更像海面上零碎的波光，海面下是幽暗和罪恶浮生的温床。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	［拔杯］勾引

-

Will再一次到Dr. Lecter的会客室时，已是晚上九点。

“请进。”Hannibal刚从厨房出来呢，估计没料到Will会在此时来访。

Will有点窘迫地坐在沙发上，他静静地看着对方，一如既往的三件套西装。

“想先吃点什么吗？“Hannibal又走回厨房，“今天是肝脏，一个加州的女人。”他悠悠地道出主餐，似乎在例行公事地寒暄一般。

“It’s not time for dinner now.” Will浅浅地笑了，他明白对方在拐弯抹角地向自己喊话：迟到啦，Will。于是他走上前，在对方的后颈上吻了下。玫瑰一样，粉色的吻痕像花瓣落在上头。

起初还是个会等待的人呢，现在却急躁地生闷气。

Hannibal转过身亲吻对方，顺势把手上的手套剥掉。

他的吻同本人一样慢悠悠的，不时挪开嘴，望着Will渴望迷茫的眼神，若狩猎者盯着刚诞生的小鹿。

他算准时机掐住Will柔软的臀部，沈甸甸地揉着，而后——

一个恰如其分的拍打。

“嘶，Dr. Lecter，我不记得医者可以对患者动粗。”Will半打趣地牵住他的手。

Hannibal没有回话，只是挣开对方的手，一次一次地拍打。会客室里萦绕那种深沉的、肉体撞击的声响。Will想到了Hannibal制作晚餐的过程，刀面打在肺上、肝上、肠上的声音，混着血液濡湿的混浊声，化为桌上一道道可餐的佳肴。

手掌的撞击力道越发地大，Hannibal还是那样面不改色的悠悠笑容。

“Hey...Hannibal...Ah, it’s hurt...Stop!” Will双手搭在对方的肩上。他好疼啊。

“You’re late, Will, aren’t you?”

Hannibal的声音在Will的心里泛起波澜，他有些紧张了。

“Will，你知道自己做错了什么。”

“Holy...Ah, stop, Han...Ah! Shit, what’s wrong with you!”

Hannibal真的停下了，他把双手放到身后，好整以暇地望着Will。他频频喘着气，红晕从颈部爬上耳根，像花苞盛开一样点缀着Will陶器般闪着温润光泽的脸蛋。

“亲爱的Will，你很不礼貌啊。”

——我不喜欢。

Hannibal一个流畅的近身借位把Will摁在地上，他取出身后深黑色的皮鞭，柔柔地拂过对方起皱的衬衫。

Will收敛起自己无辜的眼神，把汉尼拔的领带绕在自己手上，靠了上去，“不喜欢吗？”

玩火吗？

Hannibal扯开领带，分开Will的双腿，黑色的皮鞭若蛇盯上猎物似的游移在他鼓起的裆部。Will看着那漂亮的蛇，想起伊甸园里头的贪婪纵欲。Hannibal肯定也这么想着。

他们无法分离，也不能靠的太近；但他们早已跨越有形的藩篱了——太近了啊。偷尝禁果肯定是不好的。

“Ah!”

猝不及防的鞭打。

Hannibal优雅地甩鞭在Will身上，不偏不倚，落在隆起的尖端。

“啪。”又是一次。

而后第三次、第四次、第五次......

Will的腰肢拱起圆滑的弧，鞭子落在上头像针扎，一次好几十根的那种。他依稀感觉到自己的性器被划出一道道红痕，红痕下的微血管还一点一点地渗出血液。勃发的搔痒和渗血地尖锐的痛交融在一块，引着动脉的血液更用力地往下冲。

Hannibal锐利的目光穿透Will的层层包裹，Will含着泪水的蓝色眼眸一眨一眨地瞪着他——Hannibal满意极了。

Will疼地背过身，Hannibal总算是停了下来。

“道歉？”他俯身扶住Will的后颈。

“道歉？”他含着泪光的眼睛还是一样坚定。

Hannibal笑了。他撕开Will的衬衫，指腹摩挲着他点点胡渣的下颚，把两根手指放进他的嘴里。

“hum...”

他拉开自己的拉链，把自己的性器抵在手指和Will嘴唇之间。

Will本能地反抗了。他紧闭上眼，Hannibal的体香却这样不带侵略、又不可避免地涌进鼻腔。小苍兰。Will闻得出来，清新温柔的，像花朵被雨水、露珠沾润过后的淡雅香气。

但那话儿还抵在嘴边呢。它的前端放在Will的唇上，一点一滴得推进，直到它和手指占满了大半口腔。

Will现在支支吾吾的说不出一句完整的话，那两根不安分的指头还夹着他的舌头。

“Teeth.”

而后Will把牙齿收了起来。

手指抽出后，Will开始动作了。他把性器捧在舌头上，任它在口中进出，舌头又缠了上去，沿着某一条筋络刮搔着。就这样几来回，他全吐了出来，又用嘴唇吻上去，从根部一直到顶端，贴在顶部的小口吸吮，露出一点舌头，不甚平滑的舌苔扫过那儿。虽然Hannibal还是一副面不改色的模样，但喘息声还是揭露了内心的波澜。

Will对自己的成果感到得意，他转而攻向下方，柔软的舌头贴在上头，硕大的性器便拍打在他的脸上。

他水蓝色的眼眸瞅了Hannibal一眼。

“Am.”

Will笑了笑。

他用手掌包覆住，柔柔地揉动它。

“Will.”

Hannibal向后踉跄了一步。

他到了。

Hannibal的精液沾上了Will的双颊、鼻尖、嘴唇、额头，以及那一眨一眨的睫毛，他一时半刻睁不开眼，只是把唇上的白浊纳进口中，咽了下去。

“You lose, Doctor,” Will像得到好处的狼，鬼魅地笑了笑。于是站了起来，把衣服褪下，只留下敞开的白色衬衫。

Hannibal面无表情地望着他。

“Not the end.”

“Hmm?”

Hannibal把自己的领带解下来，掐住Will的颈部让他倒在沙发上，将他湿漉漉的阴茎用领带绑起来。一個完整、對稱的蝴蝶結，緊緊地將陰莖銬住，布料徬彿都要陷進發紅的肉裡。

“Hannibal...嗯...”Will呜咽了一声。

他抬起Will两条腿，用指尖搓弄睾丸和穴口之间敏感的凹缝，顺利得来一阵对方放肆地呻吟。

Will可不是什么任人宰割的软弱角色，他狠狠咬住下唇，利刃般尖锐的目光抓住Hannibal的眼神，形成一种敌我互不相让的局势。

Hannibal看着Will在光影明暗之间变化光泽的眼眸，腾出空着的那只手，轻抚他的眼窝，还带着一点不容置喙的强势。

那只手指摩擦着大腿根部和中心之间皮肤，蘸上了汗水、体液交杂的水珠。

“Jesus...” Will作势要把手伸向那快承受不住的阴茎。

Hannibal眼明手快地压住那只手，手指骨头“喀”的一声清晰可闻。

“Fuck!” Will发自内心的呐喊。

他用力拱起腰肢，挺立的阴茎像在和谁渴求抚摸。灼热感、搔痒感从根部蔓延，他感觉自己只要一阵风的轻拂就能高潮。

Hannibal停下了，他看着Will带着泪光的眼神，却没有一丝怜悯的欲望。

“Let me...”

Hannibal还是沉默，用手掌在他的臀部上拍了一下，一点晶莹的汁水从憋红的阴茎渗出来，以及，在眼眶打转已久的眼泪。

“I don’t like your rudeness, Will. It’s your punishment. You asked for it,” Hannibal随后把Will阴茎上的一滴水珠抹去了。

指尖接触到上头时，Will感觉自己用力震颤一下。他只觉自己好像被狠狠甩出去再拉回来，欲望被狠狠提上去再压回来。

他如果不是死在Hannibal的手下，就是死在自己汇流成河的欲望。

-

水声。

Will的视野里纳进了光亮，令他反射地眨眼。

Hannibal用湿毛巾敷在Will发烫的脸庞，渗入肌肤的沁凉让Will瞬间从迷茫之间清醒。

“我......怎么......”

“你昏过去了。”Hannibal用手抚上他的额头，“全身发烫，像发烧一样。但不是感冒等原因，你的脑炎也治好了。”

——所以为什么呢？

Hannibal眯起眼睛扫过他的双眼。

Damn it. 他早就明白了。

Will看见自己的阴茎还直直地立在两腿之间，领带已经解下了，但他还是无法射精。他恨透了Hannibal，拐弯抹角、无意义的矜持。他只想要骑在Hannibal身上，满足自己堆积了一个月的欲望。

他分明说过一个月外派之后第一时间会回来，回来找他。而现在只有2小时的延迟，Will无法理解自己哪里做错了。

“要是你早就知道原因，你现在最好把我摁在这里，让你的阴茎好好地分开我。”Will把手放在Hannibal的裆部，灼热的、躁动的触感传到Will手中，“It seems like you are wanting me, Hannibal,” Will凑到Hannibal的耳边，湿漉漉地舔过他的耳垂。

Hannibal把这个出言不逊的男孩推离自己，伸手掐住他的胯骨，指尖陷进皮肤里头，让Will不由得哀号一声。

“亲爱的Will，看来你还是不想承认自己的错误。”

Hannibal拿起沙发边的木制小盒，精致的盒子上用纯银镶嵌，昏黄的灯光下依然闪耀着光亮。这样别致的木盒，放在Hannibal典雅的会客室一点也不突兀，反倒自然而然地融入其中。

但里头的小东西，可并没有让高雅气质始终如一了。

两个银色的、并不小的、不够典雅的无线跳蛋。

Will先是愣了愣，而后是惊愕、恐惧。冷汗滑过他的脸庞，落在他的胸口。

“It perfectly fits for you,” Hannibal把那两个玩意捧在掌心。

“No, Hannibal,” Will本能地往危险的反方向后退。两个小小的跳蛋？Na, Will怕的不是那个。而是接收到Hannibal眼里无神黑暗的阴影。

Hannibal牵制住Will，把润滑液淋在Will赤裸的胸膛、腹部、和巍峨挺立的阴茎，这让他反射地颤抖。接着跳蛋拂过他的身体，蘸上晶莹的润滑液，滑向Will幽暗私密的腿间。

跳蛋接触到穴口很是冰凉，油滑的质地打转在旁边的褶皱，刮搔着Will的渴望，像手拂过琴弦的敏锐震动。

“Ah...”

Hannibal顺着穴口的一张一收顺势把跳蛋放进去，食指和中指也一并涌进了。指尖挤在跳蛋边，压迫到Will敏锐的神经。

Hannibal突然把手指抽出，穴口缓缓的闭合，把跳蛋包裹在身体里头。

“Second,” Hannibal趁着Will还在接纳屁股里陌生玩意，顺势的把另一个也推进去颤抖的甬道。

Will被榨出了眼泪。

两个冰冷的金属碰撞在Will柔软的甬道，不偏不倚，抵在前列腺上。Will好几次因前列腺高潮，但那都是建立在眼前这个好整以暇的男人的阴茎之上——而不是现在，他把自己扔在那阴暗的欲望的深渊，没有浮木、没有穿透海面的细碎阳光，更没有前来营救的洋流或童话里浪漫热心的美人鱼的幻象。

而现在这个始作俑者不带一点感情地按下跳蛋开关。

“Hanni......够了......求你......对不起......”

他停了下来。

“For what?”

在这个沉默的十秒钟，Will绞尽脑汁拼凑出一个不至于显得敷衍的答案。

“For...Am...I, I just cheated you...I didn’t...Am...I didn’t come here on time...”

“Nope.”

Hannibal垂下了眸，失望地叹口气，还是按下开关。

“你......到底......想要什么！我道歉了啊、我、我还有什么做错了......”

Hannibal的眼眸里没有一点光亮反射的高光，像野兽般的冷酷残忍，Will的鸡皮疙瘩瞬间爬上手臂。

“Go over there.”

“Am, ah...what...” Will的脑袋和嘴巴像错了频率，运动神经元接不在一块，断断续续的一句话也说不好。

“There,” Hannibal指向角落的木制梯子。

Will委屈地夹着跳蛋站起来，每一次肌肉的收缩都牵引到那话儿的神经。他好想要，但眼前这个该死的木头只剩下发号施令的功能。

他迈出第一步的时候头脑已经停下正常思考的能力了。他突然很讶异自己会用“木头”这个词汇来形容Hannibal。

他似乎禁欲、完美主义、西装笔挺，他洁癖成病、噬人成性——字面上的意思，物理上的噬人。他高傲的像狼，盯上的猎物可没有求饶的余地。他名声干净清白、一点案底都没有——如果有他没有遇见Will。

禁欲的本质本就是违背人类常理的，他并非完全的禁欲，而是在普遍情况下，他不需要性来与人类结合。那是凌驾于一般人与生具来的生理之上的。

世人对于对于禁欲的界定要不是完全无欲——但Will从不相信这种说法——便是以无欲来掩盖欲望的膨胀；而Hannibal确是在两者之外的——准确地说，他不需要性，不代表他厌恶性。

就像他似乎没有掩饰过自己对Will的欲望，但每每都是一种点到为止的试探、蜻蜓点水的暗示，甚至目前为止的每一场性爱都是Will牵引对方的思绪，或是被说成自然而然的生理反应，抑或是建立在惩罚上的既定规则。Hannibal为什么若即若离地像在暗示，却又像飘忽不定地像从没渴望过自己？

“把手放在楼梯上。” Hannibal一声命令让Will回了神。

Will用力收紧屁股，把手撑在楼梯上。

Hannibal又加重了跳蛋的威力，两个跳蛋狠狠绞住Will的內里，他抓着木制楼梯，徬佛那是他唯一的救命浮木。下頭是幽深的海洋，是未曾填平的欲望，是死死拽住他的弱点的致命伤。

他大口吸着气，情欲让他的一次呼吸都成了一种奢侈。

Will好想要、好想要把屁股里的两个恶魔的玩具拿出来。

“如果你让跳蛋掉出来，我就让你趴在地上套着项圈，在你屁股里放一根与我尺寸相仿的按摩棒，”Hannibal一语击碎了他的幻想，“我会绑住你的阴茎，按摩棒不会震动，但会恰到好处地压住你的前列腺，届时你会疼痛着勃起，但没办法高潮。”

Will不可否认，自己的阴茎又上扬了些。

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal, fuck you...” Will疼地爆出一段粗口，他实在忍不住。

Hannibal斜眼望着Will，眼神里是一分“你怎么这样说话”的责备感、愤怒感；但Will漂亮的身体曲线还是迷人，Hannibal好不容易才克制自己想要让他白着眼高潮的渴望。

Will狠狠地把自己的勃起撞在楼梯架上，疼痛得来的愉悦似乎不道德，但有用。他的阴茎被撞的鲜红，晶莹的液体沾湿了木制梯子，留下一道道深色的水渍。

“Jesus! Hanni... I give up! Uh! Am...”

“Finally. So now tell me what you REALLY DID.”

Will咬了一口自己的下唇，颤抖着说道： “我...我和Katty，和我交易的对象，一起回了饭店...”

Hannibal的目光变得尖锐起来。

-

“但真的只有回饭店而已！”

哦，他狡猾的男孩。

“‘只有’两个字大可不必，liar,” Hannibal把手中的开关不带一点感情地转到最大档。

“嗯！” Will扼制不住自己浪荡的呻吟了。他的双腿抖得像会突然散掉，粉色的舌头挂在嘴边收不回来。他的阴茎直直地顶起，稀薄的液体积在顶端的小孔，好像随时都能射出来。

“转移焦点是一种狡诈的说话技巧，Will。”

Will站不住脚了，他跪伏在Hannibal精致昂贵的地毯上，身上被汗水浸透的衬衫皱在一块，挂在他的两只手臂上。他的肩膀是玫瑰一样的粉色，震颤的身体隐隐约约热出一片蒸汽。

“I knew she was luring me! I knew that! But I haven’t... I haven’t done anything betraying you!”

Finally.

Hannibal关掉手上的开关，Will松了一口气，身体却本能地夹紧两个方才还令他疼痛不已的跳蛋。他全身都在颤抖。邻近高潮的感觉太过美好，以致于此刻的他失望、渴望，甚或还有一点愤懑。

Hannibal朝他走过来，托起他的下颚，嗓音焖在喉咙深处让人听不出情绪：

“你不该骗我的，” Hannibal捏起他红通通的脸颊，“我差点就要撕裂你，Will。我差点就要把你操到哭出来，让你的腿和屁股上都是伤，这会让你一个星期都没办法坐下。然后我会操到你结痂的伤口又一次撕裂，让你疼地射不出来——直到你死前，你都没办法从中得到满足。”

Will的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他现在什么都听不进去，他的阴茎好疼，深处好痒。他迷离的眼神和当时被脑炎折磨的他一模一样。

“How come you knew that...” Will的声音轻得像羽毛落下。

“She came to visit me.”

Will愣了好一下子才会意过来。

“她想和我交易，” Hannibal露出一副噁心的表情，“她要我把你让给他，这样一来，她就会把线索给你。她是一个十足的勇者，却不是一个智者。”

Will顿时震惊地说不出话。

“你...你杀了她吗？”

“Your dinner, originally,” Hannibal像是突然想起什么，走到书桌旁拿起一个随身硬碟，“I think this is what you looked for.”

“Hannibal...” Will的眼神瞬间柔和了起来。

有什么东西在滋长。像春草的蔓延，血液的流淌，裂缝的伸张。

是爱吧。

Will不会忘记，永远也不会忘记，眼前这个人是一个嗜血的杀人魔；也不会忘记这种扭曲的温柔，这种世人称之为爱的东西。

“Thank you, Hannibal,” Will拖着软绵绵的身子，抱住对方。

Hannibal的心跳突然漏了一拍。

他有点不习惯。好歹身为医生的他，对自己的身体也算了解透彻，但此刻这种有点发烫、有点僵硬、心悸到令人不舒适的感觉，卻是鲜少的。

Close to love.

他感觉自己的胸口蔓延出一道热流，但他完好地控制住了。

Will好像把方才的惩罚全忘了。几刻前还在折磨着自己的人，现在又变得温柔了。太过噁心，太过扭曲，也太过浪漫了。

他的身子在对方面前显得娇小，还挺立着的阴茎抵在对方的大腿边，蹭出一道道深色的水渍。Will把胸口靠近对方，毛茸茸的头发埋进对方的颈窝。他才發現对方的须后水是一种让人无比安心的淡香。

他把身体的热度传向Hannibal，像是在占有、宣示、誓言。占有这个改变自己的人，宣示自己是他的所有物，誓言自己，无比忠诚。

Will晓得Hannibal真正介意的一直都是忠诚。惩罚也好、征服也罢，他们对彼此的忠诚才是真正让他们走在一起的。

如果Hannibal要嗜血，Will义无反顾；如果Will要沉沦，Hannibal必定奉陪。

Hannibal捧起他的脸，嗑住他红润的唇瓣。

“What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Will微笑着咬住他的上唇。

Only you.

“Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow,” Hannibal眯起眼睛，轻撩男孩的头发，“together,” 吻住他的脸颊。

Will知道他打什么算盘，浅浅地勾起一抹微笑。

“But I just want you now,” 男孩把对方搂得更紧，雪白的獠牙嵌入他颈部的皮肤，暗红的血液从撕裂开的表皮渗出，堆积在齿边，形成一个露珠一样的血滴。

Only you.

-

Will几乎是被甩在床上的，那两个跳蛋还好端端地被咬在他的身体里。他不会拿出来，直到Hannibal同意。

“但为了贯彻这场小小的惩罚，我不会做任何动作的，Will。一切都要靠你自己，” Hannibal优雅地躺在床上，身上的衣服一件也没少，反倒是斑斑点点的Will精液的痕迹。

Will点了点头，于是跪在对方两腿之间，解开他裆部上的束缚。里头的微硬的性器被他捧在手上，Will没有像方才直截了当地含起，而是用双唇轻轻地吻上去。

他近乎痴迷地在每一道经络上亲吻，贪婪地汲取他身上每一丝气味。高尚的、邪恶的、本能的，于一个食人魔独有的。Will只觉的无比熟悉，彷佛自己的细胞本就有对此渴望的基因，是普通人见到故友的安心、前世的因缘、断不开的纽带。

许久前他还在巴尔的摩的阳光下和Alana闲话，在课堂上教授台下潜心学习的学生；此刻的他却在这里，吻着那个把他带入深渊的人的阴茎，向那些学生所想逮捕的人称臣。

谁知道呢？世事难料。

Will把自己从思绪里拉回，望向对方的眼睛。Hannibal的眼里有一分似笑非笑的宠溺。

Will接受到那眼神，浑身发热。他的唇瓣离开对方的阴茎，用尽力量把自己撑起来。

“Can you just...” Will转过身，扶趴在床上，腰肢向下压低，把自己的后庭亮在对方面前。他想要Hannibal，该死的，想要得不得了。

“You’re beautiful, Will.”

“Then why don’t you just fuck me!” Will把腰腰压到更低，那两个跳蛋在里面移动，让他挤出一段愤懑欲求的呻吟。

Hannibal很是缓慢的将手指探进那软绵绵穴口，里头湿得一塌糊涂，以至于Hannibal甚至分不清那些液体是润滑液或Will的肠液。若是后者，他是否该端杯水给眼前这个可能脱水的男孩？

他转动指尖，用食指和中指夹住跳蛋，缓缓拉出来。过程中还有意地摩挲Will的敏感点，带出一大片晶亮的液体挂在上头。他从跳蛋上沾了点淫水，手指凑到Will口边，男孩两眼朦胧地含上去。这才意识到那是混着自己味道的润滑液。

那味道太干净纯粹，是雨后草原里淡淡的清新，带着草的梗的原始味道。如此纯净，与本人的狡诈聪敏大相径庭。Will只觉得那是此生尝过最可怕的东西。

他一紧张就忍不住颤抖了下。深处的液体瞬间又占满甬道，多余的便从穴口泌出，滴落在床单上。

“看来我确实不能排除你脱水的可能性。” Hannibal讪笑到。

操。Will在心里骂了不下百次的脏话。

既然Hannibal这么想看到自己出糗，那自己就不再矜持了。

Will把自己撑起来，跨坐在Hannibal的腰上。他羞愤的眼神无一点畏怯地直盯着Hannibal。

Hannibal不会用钻石或星尘来形容Will宝蓝色的眼睛，那太过奢华肤浅，与他孤单破碎的灵魂互不相干。那更像海面上零碎的波光，海面下是幽暗和罪恶浮生的温床。

No eye contact? Wrong.

他湿答答的屁股重重压在Hannibal微微上扬的阴茎，Will用臀瓣间的缝隙狠狠摩擦。阴茎的顶端每每刮搔Will的穴口，Will便无法克制地收缩了下，更多、更炙热、更黏稠的液体从小口滴下，整个房间都是咕啾咕啾的水声。

Will觉得难堪，觉得羞赧。遇见Hannibal绝对是他此生做过最错误也最大胆的决定——他几乎抛弃曾经拥有的一切，包括那分自尊。

我能够将自尊轻易地丢在你的脚边，只要你愿意弯腰捡起，我将心满意足而别无所求。［1］

Will恨透了自己，他就是如此。该死的他就是喜欢这个混蛋到这种程度。

Will动得太累了，他不想要再等了。他已经等了两个小时，等了一个月。

“进来......”

Hannibal伸手去扶Will的腰，Will把对方的阴茎对准自己的穴口，缓缓地，放了进去。

阴茎没入一半，Will却已经全身发软。

Hannibal从不趁人之危，他故作忧心地问：“Shall we go on?”

“You bastard...” Will发狂似地哭了，他牙一咬便让Hannibal的阴茎用力撞进来。

快感和疼痛一起涌上，像一道电流通过身体。Will指尖蜷曲，伴随着一声婉转黏腻的呻吟，白浊的精液从阴茎顶端涌出。他射了，仅仅因为Hannibal的阴茎放到自己身体里。

羞赧和愤怒，以及自尊被碾在地上的感觉交杂，化作Will软绵绵的啜泣声。他哭了，像个小孩。

“Hush...” Hannibal摸了摸他的头，把手扶在Will的后腰深怕他瘫软，指尖传来的是Will高热的情欲，和幼兽一样的颤抖。

出乎意料的是，Will俯身向前，狠狠地吻在Hannibal的唇上。

那一吻之间，世界静止，时间停摆。那仅仅是一个点到为止的亲吻，却能如此绵长隽永、温柔细腻。两个被社会定义为凶残噁心的人，交集在一块儿，果然还是温柔。

Will别开嘴，红晕爬满了他的脸颊。

Hannibal喜欢男孩现在的模样。如此地美。他透明雪白的皮肤是早晨的鱼肚白，是初冬的第一场雪；淡粉的红晕是日落的晚霞，是初春第一朵绽放的花。

“该我了。” Hannibal掐住他的髋骨，开始将Will提起再放下，让他重重地撞在自己的阴茎上。

Will每一次都能感受到对方的阴茎直直冲进自己的肠道，他无法控制地收缩，里头却又流出一股热液，浇灌在Hannibal的龟头上。

“You’re so wet.”

“Ah...fuck...I don’t know why...”

“That means you’re unique,” Hannibal在他耳边私语，这句话足够让Will面红耳赤好一阵子。

Will里头软得不行，Hannibal甚至都怀疑过自己会不会将他操坏。每一寸肉壁都紧紧咬住Hannibal的茎身，贪婪地要把炙热的阳物嵌在里头。Hannibal每次进入都能感受到紧致的穴肉敏感的收缩，每次退出都能感受到恋恋不舍的拉扯。

Will调整了下姿势，瞬间感受到Hannibal的阴茎恰恰压在自己的敏感点上。

“嗯！”

一道电流支配了他的脑袋，他眼前发黑，一时晕头转向。

Hannibal晓得是那里。

他捏着他的窄腰，狠狠就是一段奋力的冲刺，每每停留在那一点却又是辗转厮磨。

Will断断续续地喊着Hannibal的名字，他的声音都要哑了。

Hannibal又用手去捻他胸前的乳首，那上头垂挂着晶莹的汗水，粉嫩诱人，像初摘的莓果惹人怜爱。他的两指夹着突起的嫩乳，另一指尖搔痒着中央的凹陷，Will不堪这样过分的快感，阴茎憋成了鲜红，哪怕下一秒就能射出来。

“我想尿......Hannibal......嗯、求你了......” Will红着满脸唤了出来。

他仰起头，向着天花板喘气，淡黄的灯光洒落在他的脸庞，Hannibal觉得此刻的Will是凡世的神祇。他大口吸气，颈部的曲线展露眼前，露出滚动的喉结。

“真的......不要了......”

“尿出来。”

Hannibal按住Will，将阴茎抵在柔软的那块儿，左右摇动辗压着那处柔软。堆积的快感在此刻爆发，Will双眼失焦，眼眶含满欲滴的泪水，口涎在唇边划出一道晶亮的水痕。他到了。淡黄的液体从马眼溢出，淋在彼此身上。但Hannibal早已不介意。

他将同样炙热的浊液灌入Will的体内，里头一阵痉挛，而后是湿润包覆的柔软。

Will在失去意识前倾倒在对方身上，他能够听见Hannibal在自己耳边低语。

我会在每一个地方操你。在爱琴海上的小岛，那里有黏腻的海风，潮湿的空气，和你的汗水的气味。

我们去罗马的古镇，我把你按在陈旧的砖墙上，进入你，你的耳边会传来人潮的私语和远方吉他的声音。

我会带你到杜拜，我们订房在滨海饭店的顶楼，那里还有大片的落地窗。你趴在上头，身下是湛蓝的海洋。

我们在北美平原租一间矮房，在草原的中央。我在里头进入你，你能感觉到草的香气和整间木屋的摇晃。

我带你去太平洋的彼端，零碎岛上的日本，我把你压在温泉边，温热的泉水甚至会随着每次进入涌进你的体内。

我们去澳大利亚，漫步在洁白的沙滩上，你在海边看你所爱的鱼和海，我在海边看你。当夜晚降临，我们在沙滩上做爱，任由海水带走那些痕迹。

长路漫漫，他们终有归属相随。

-

［1］出自《以你的名字呼唤我》

**Author's Note:**

> 愿2021还有人喜欢拔杯！他们的爱情绝美，拔杯一定要一直传承(?)下去！拔叔好好搞杯杯啊！（小声


End file.
